


oc imagines

by sun_down_park



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Farting, Male Dominance, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_down_park/pseuds/sun_down_park
Summary: oc imagines that arent bts related
Relationships: Alix and Ryan
Kudos: 4





	oc imagines

Alix had just met Ryan. He seemed nice enough, and seemed like a real gentleman. They met over a dating app, and when they got to talking, Alix fell hard. Alix really, really liked Ryan- a dominant, cocky man. But a sweetheart.

So Ryan suggested a date, and they settled for his house. Alix put on her usual makeup and a cute, simple outfit, and left. She greeted him with a hug when they finally met, and Ryan was incredibly happy.

However, Ryan had a problem. He had eaten quite the lunch yesterday, and now his stomach felf worse rhan ever before. It felt bad. And he knew hed be gassy. But hey, whats a better way to welcome Alix into his room and make a first impression, than to show hes the boss?

So he smirked and smacked her ass on the way up the stairs, guiding her to his room.   
"This is it," He spoke and closed the door behind him. He locked it, then sat on his bed. He motioned her over and laid on the bed next to her.

Alix glared at Ryan when he smacked her ass, nudging him. "Stop it," she deadpanned, he laughing at how serious she was. She laid on his bed, groaning at how comfortable it was. She was smaller than Ryan, and easily fit in his arms. "So nice..." she cooed and closed her eyes.

Ryan snuck his hands to her round ass, giving it a nice squeeze. He ignored her whines of discontent and smacked it once. "Obey," He snarled. That shre shut her up. He sat up next to her head, starting his valorant game on his xbox. She admired him from the pillow, and nuzzled close to his thigh. 

Thats when he struck. He lifted his leg and tilted to the side, then pushed out a slow, bubbly fart into her nose. He stayed that way till he was done, even giving her a few small fart kisses after. She whined and pulled away, smacking his thigh. 

"Oh come on, quit over reacting, you baby. Shh," he rolled his eyes. He relayed what he did to his friends over the mic, smirking. As he did, he pushed his head back and pushed out another fart. Alix whimpered and gagged, not wanting to be used like this. she loved ass, dont get her wrong, but she hates farts. But he only pushed out more, Ryan laughed and pushed her head there more. 

Once Alix got out she smacked his head. "Dont do that!" she yelled and pouted, sitting up. He rolled his eyes and watched as she got up and went to his computer. He grinned and followed her. "Why dont you play something, baby," He cooed as he pushed out a bubbly fart against her head. "Ill watch you," he smirked. "Ah, im gassy. Im usually like this. Baby," He pouted and set up his phone, and got on the bed. He moved so his ass was in the air. He huffed.  
"Put your face in my ass, come on," A low fart left and he groaned. "Just do it. Now. Put your face in my ass," he snapped and Alix whimpered. She shook her head and watched. She eventually gave in and slowly went over to him. She bent in and waited, nose against his hole, and gasped when a disgusting, wet fart was thrown at her face. She gagged and pulled away, then squealed as he got up and sat on her. "Off!" she squealed as he pushed a fat fart onto his face. She tried to push him away, only to fail and he had his ass in his face. "Im not your fart pillow!"

The next time he farted, she was taking a nap with him. Dhe was the smaller spoon- as requested by her, as she wanted to hug him, and she loved it. He hadnt fart on her yet, so she figured she was safe...  
Until he adjusted and his ass was pointing at his face. He farted so easily into his face. "Oh? Sorry. Stomach hurts. Brace yourself," he teased and pushed another out. "Cant help it. Deal with it," he shrugged, not caring. She gagged and hugged anyway, his farts all pressed against his chest. Oh man did he feel dirty.


End file.
